staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Lipca 2000
TVP 1 7.05 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt (11) - serial przyrod. 7.30 Lato z Wiercipiętkiem - program dla dzieci 8.00 Powrót Arabeli (10/26) - serial dla młodzieży 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Flipper (10/22) - serial przygod. 9.30 Wakacyjny telefon z pomysłami 10.00 Święty (9) - serial sensac.,W. Bryt. 11.00 Opowieści siostry Wendy o malarstwie 11.30 Nasz wszechświat: Mars 11.40 Hallo aus Berlin (4) - kurs języka niemieckiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.25 Klan (259,260) - telenowela 13.15 Uwaga dziecko! (6) - serial komed., USA 13.40 Kino letnie: Król Masek - film obycz., Hongkong/Chiny 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Moda na sukces (1168) - telenowela 16.00 Euroexpress 16.15 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryz. 16.25 Alfa: Ad astra 16.50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - suplement - magazyn 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Tajemnicza kobieta (11/120) - telenowela 19.00 Wieczorynka: Madeline (27) - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Czas na dokument: Życie ptaków (3/10) - film dok. 21.05 Teatr Telewizji: Głośna sprawa - sztuka, Polska 21.50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Miłość niejedno ma imię: Buntownik z Eberton - dramat obycz., USA 0.30 Cmentarnicy - film dok 0.45 Mój kosmos - film dok. 1.05 Podróżnik: Cypr oraz wycieczki do Egiptu i Izraela - magazyn 1.30 Tajemnice armii - program wojskowy 1.50 Telezakupy 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.30 Telezakupy 07.00 Dziennik krajowy 07.20 Złotopolscy (45): Sieć - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (24 min) (powt.) 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (46): Pułapka - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (26 min) (powt.) 09.00 Stawka większa niż życie (9/18): Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta - serial wojenny, Polska 1966, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Maciej Damięcki, Józef Nalberczak (54 min) 10.00 Familiada - teleturniej 10.30 Wojna domowa (5/15): Dwójka z azymutu - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1965, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Krzysztof Musiał, Elżbieta Góralczyk (30 min) 11.00 Zezem (4/10): Krakanie - serial komediowy, Polska 1976, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Teresa Lipowska, Roman Kłosowski, Jerzy Stuhr, Grzegorz Warchoł (13 min) 11.15 Arka Noego - magazyn (powt.) 11.45 Kino familijne: Niezwykły przyjaciel (The Goodbye Bird) - film dla dzieci, USA 1993, reż. William Clark, wyk. Christopher Pettiet, Cindy Pickett, Concetta Tomei, Wayne Rogers (87 min) 13.20 Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (8) - telenowela, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (43 min) 14.05 McGregowie (4/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993, reż. Marcus Cole, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (48 min) 14.55 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - Karnawał Gwiazd (stereo) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (47,48): Tajlandia, Rocznica - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (50 min) (powt.) 17.05 Małe ojczyzny: Za Niemen - film dokumentalny Marcina Wojciechowskiego 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Tele Milenium - teleturniej (stereo) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1978, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski/Mieczysław Jahoda, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Gabriela Kownacka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jan Kobuszewski (94 min) 21.40 Spotkanie ze Stasiem Drzewieckim - rozmowa z trzynastoletnim pianistą, zdobywcą Grand Prix Eurowizji dla Młodych Muzyków w Bergen 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Prognoza pogody 22.25 Sport telegram 22.35 Wieczór z filmem wojennym: Hubal - dramat wojenny, Polska 1973, reż. Bohdan Poręba, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Emil Karewicz (130 min) 00.45 Szalom na Szerokiej 2000 - koncert finałowy X Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (2) 01.35 Guwernantka (All This and Heaven Too) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1940, reż. Anatole Litvak, wyk. Bette Davis, Charles Boyer, Jeffrey Lynn, Barbara O'Neil (135 min) 03.50 Agent 86 (Get Smart) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1965, reż. Frank McDonald, wyk. Don Addams, Barbara Feldon, Ed Platt (24 min) 04.20 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) W królestwie Liczyrzepy 09.05 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Nieznany Żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (50 min) 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Znane nieznane: Lutosławscy z Drozdowa 12.30 (WP) XX Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca - program artystyczny 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Lato z radiem 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kino rodzinne: Nasz Charly (6) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.20 Flesz - Aktualności 16.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 17.00 Na sygnale - magazyn policyjny 17.15 Eliza i Elizka - reportaż 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i miasteczek 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Wakacyjny telemikser 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Lato z radiem 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Zbliżenia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) W królestwie Liczyrzepy 23.00 (WP) Nie czekaj! (Don't Wait Up) (10/12) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Tony Britton, Nigel Havers, Dinah Sheridan, Jane How (30 min) 23.30 (WP) Cały ten jazz - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 00.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron (107) - serial anim. 7.25 Sok z żuka (10) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Allo, Allo (69) - serial komed., W. Bryt. 8.35 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (30) - serial przygod., USA 9.25 Świat według Kiepskich (2): Wiara czyni cuda - serial komed., Polska 9.50 Miodowe lata (41): Gwiazda reklamy - polski serial komediowy 10.30 Luz Maria (156) - telenowela 11.30 Karolina w mieście (70) - serial komed., USA 12.00 Oh, Baby (9) - serial komed., USA 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozryw. 14.00 Piramida - teleturniej 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Sok z żuka (11) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Herkules (44) - serial fantast., USA 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (47) - serial obycz. 17.45 Luz Maria (157) - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany anioł (31) - telenowela 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (2): Cudowne rozmnożenie - serial komed. 20.30 Bliźniacy - komedia, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.25 Świat według Kiepskich (3): Kiepscy zboczeńcy - serial komed., Polska 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Bumerang - program public. 0.10 Super Express TV 0.30 Prawnik z Manhattanu (5,6/22) - serial obycz., USA 1.55 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Anna - telenowela 7.30 Telesklep 7.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana - serial anim. 8.10 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 8.35 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 9.00 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 9.25 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 9.45 Telesklep 10.00 Zwariowana forsa 10.30 Babilon V - serial 11.20 Telesklep 12.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 12.50 Angela - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana - serial anim. 14.05 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 14.25 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14.50 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 15.15 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 15.40 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 16.10 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial 16.40 Esmeralda - serial 17.35 Maraton uśmiechu 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Angela - serial 20.30 Klub Paradise - komedia muzycz. USA 22.20 TVN Fakty 22.30 Melrose Place - serial 23.20 Prawo i miłość - serial 0.10 W upalną noc - serial 1.00 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (68) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes (5) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (30) - serial animowany 10.00 Crime Story (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) 11.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (40) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (139,140) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (69) - serial animowany, Japonia 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes (6) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (31) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (41) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (141,142) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Złowieszcze sny (A Dream of Murder) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Katie Boyer, Gerald McRaney, Jeremy Renner, Shelley Fabares (92 min) (powt.) 22.45 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (That 70's Show) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. Topher Grace, Mila Kunis, Ashton Kutcher (30 min) 23.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.25 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min) 00.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 01.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 02.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.30 Sunset Beach - serial 7.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 9.50 Córka maharadży (2) - film przygod., Indie 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu 13.00 Sunset Beach - serial 13.45 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 14.10 Z ust do ust - serial 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki 17.20 Perła - telenowela 18.05 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 19.00 Zoom - magazyn 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 20.00 Sąsiad - thriller, USA 21.40 Napad z bronią w ręku (3) - western, Australia 23.25 Zoom - magazyn 23.50 7 na siedem - magazyn satyr. 0.45 Sąsiad - thriller, USA TV Polonia 07.00 Dziennik krajowy 07.20 Gość Jedynki (powt.) 07.30 Spotkanie z balladą: Odlotowa wycieczka (2) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Baśnie Misia i Margolci: Kopciuszek - program dla dzieci 09.05 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 09.30 Alfabet gwiazd: Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy - melodramat, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Dorota Stalińska, Stanisława Celińska, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski (108 min) (powt.) 11.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 11.30 Do grającej szafy grosik wrzuć - fragmenty spektaklu z Teatru im. J. Kochanowskiego w Opolu (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Ginące tradycje: Zabawka ludowa - wystrugaj mi konika - reportaż Justyny Ziółkowskiej (powt.) 12.35 Czas bez skarg - widowisko artystyczne (powt.) 13.00 Klan (362) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 13.25 Galeria: Nadbużańskie spotkania - reportaż Adama Kulika (powt.) 14.05 Spółka rodzinna (5/19) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Joanna Żółkowska, Wojciech Wysocki, Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Andrzej Szczepkowski (28 min) 14.40 Sensacje XX wieku: Sprawa admirała Canarisa (1) - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego (powt.) 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Klimczyk, Majcher, Inglot - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Panorama 16.15 XXI Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca - Konin 2000 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Spółka rodzinna (5/19) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Joanna Żółkowska, Wojciech Wysocki, Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Andrzej Szczepkowski (28 min) (powt.) 17.45 Polskie podium - ze sportowego archiwum - program Janusza Pichlaka 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (362) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (14) - serial animowany, Polska 1989 (9 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Przedostatni etap PRL-u: Wielki układ - film obyczajowy, Polska 1976, reż. Andrzej Jerzy Piotrowski, wyk. Leonard Pietraszak, Małgorzata Braunek, Joanna Jędryka, Zygmunt Malanowicz (100 min) 21.40 IV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej Warszawa '99 - wieczór galowy (2) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Adolf Rudnicki - pisarz osobny - reportaż 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 00.20 Przeboje z filharmonii: Johann Sebastian Bach - II suita orkiestrowa h-moll (stereo) 00.55 Klan (362) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (14) - serial animowany, Polska 1989 (9 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Przedostatni etap PRL-u: Wielki układ - film obyczajowy, Polska 1976, reż. Andrzej Jerzy Piotrowski, wyk. Leonard Pietraszak, Małgorzata Braunek, Joanna Jędryka, Zygmunt Malanowicz (100 min) (powt.) 03.40 IV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej Warszawa '99 - wieczór galowy (2) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Adolf Rudnicki - pisarz osobny - reportaż (powt.) 05.45 Polskie podium - ze sportowego archiwum - program Janusza Pichlaka (powt.) 06.35 Klan (362) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand, Carole Richert (90 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Jankes na dworze Króla Artura (A Young Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court) - komedia, Kanada 1995, reż. RL. Thomas, wyk. Michael York, Theresa Russell, Philippe Ross, Polly Shannon 11.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 14.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.30 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 16.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.00 Jankes na dworze Króla Artura (A Young Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court) - komedia, Kanada 1995, reż. RL. Thomas, wyk. Michael York, Theresa Russell, Philippe Ross, Polly Shannon 18.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Szalona noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Keir Dullea, Denny Doherty (90 min) 21.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.30 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Le veilleur de nuit) - komedia erotyczna, Francja 1996, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer, Catherine Arditi (75 min) 22.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 23.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 23.50 Szalona noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Keir Dullea, Denny Doherty (90 min) 01.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989 08.00 Klan - serial obyczajowy 08.30 (WP) W królestwie Liczyrzepy 09.05 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Nieznany Żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (50 min) 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Znane nieznane: Lutosławscy z Drozdowa 12.30 (WP) XX Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca - program artystyczny 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Lato z radiem 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.35 Wiek XX - Stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Na fali 16.30 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.55 WFO prezentuje: Ochorowicz 17.30 Łódzki klub parlamentarny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Magazyn sportowy 18.45 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Lato z radiem 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) W królestwie Liczyrzepy 23.00 (WP) Nie czekaj! (Don't Wait Up) (10/12) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Tony Britton, Nigel Havers, Dinah Sheridan, Jane How (30 min) 23.30 (WP) Cały ten jazz - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 23.55 Program na wtorek TV Toya 08.25 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 08.30 Skąpani w ogniu - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1963, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Irena Laskowska, Aleksander Fogiel (88 min) 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Niesnaska - filmy dla dzieci 11.05 Podróżnicy - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Podróże ze sztuką - serial popularnonaukowy 12.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 13.05 Bitwa o San Pietro - film dokumentalny, USA 1945 13.45 Nad Soliną - program krajoznawczy 14.05 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 16.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Studio infor 17.15 Sport, sport, sport - magazyn sportowy 17.50 Krótka forma 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na ziemi - serial krajoznawczy 19.05 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.30 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.55 Niezwykłe sport 20.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 21.15 Jazz w muzeum - program muzyczny 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Krótka forma 22.15 Kościół w służbie człowieka - magazyn katolicki 22.35 Sport, sport, sport - magazyn sportowy 23.05 Prognoza pogody Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 09.55 Program dnia 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Rysunkowi przyjaciele - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.05 Podróżnicy - serial dokumentalny 11.25 Podróże ze sztuką - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Muzyka Ameryki 13.05 Bitwa o San Pietro - film dokumentalny 13.40 Nad Soliną 14.05 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 15.00 TV Shop 15.15 Wojna na Bałkanach (4) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Duch przetrwania - serial dokumentalny 16.40 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 17.05 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - film dokumentalny 18.00 Drogo, tanio, najtaniej 18.30 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na ziemi - serial krajoznawczy 19.05 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 19.30 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny 19.55 Niezwykłe sporty 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 21.15 Jazz w muzeum - program muzyczny 22.00 Moc kontrolowana - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.30 TV Shop 22.45 Burzliwe życie Harrego Horanta - film dokumentalny 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na wtorek 00.05 BTV serwis DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (26) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (15) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (7) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (8) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Strong Men Alive (2) (powt.) 09.45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Wielkoszlemowy na kortach Wimbledonu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Speed Zone (16) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 12.15 Fun Zone (8) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (29) (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (47) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (27) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Speed Zone (25) - magazyn sportów motorowych 15.30 Fun Zone (15) - magazyn sportowy 15.45 Monster Trucks (30) (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (48) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 Futbol (3): HSV Hamburg - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 Futbol (4): HSV Hamburg - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Bayern Classic - najważniejsze wydarzenia sezonu 93/94 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Futbol (3,4): HSV Hamburg - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 23.30 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci 2000 (powt.) 00.30 Fun Zone (15) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 00.45 Lumberjack (28) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (6) (powt.) 03.00 Megasat - magazyn reklamowy 03.15 Fun Zone (9) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.30 Monster Trucks (32) (powt.) 04.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Joey Dunlop (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (7) (powt.) Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Giorgio Albertazzi, Fiorenza Tessari, Marina Giulia Cavalli 12.50 Top Shop 17.00 Przysmaki życia - talk show 19.00 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Giorgio Albertazzi, Fiorenza Tessari, Marina Giulia Cavalli 19.45 Top Shop 21.15 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Antonio Seabra, wyk. Miriam Pires, Claudia Alencar, Calo Briani, Denis Derkian 22.25 Top Shop 00.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) W królestwie Liczyrzepy 09.05 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Nieznany Żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (50 min) 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Znane nieznane: Lutosławscy z Drozdowa 12.30 (WP) XX Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca - program artystyczny 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Lato z radiem 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Koncert muzyki poważnej 16.30 Podkarpackie lato 16.50 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum 17.00 Portrety: Bracia Janiccy 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Załatwmy to razem - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Warto wiedzieć 18.30 Odprawa posłów greckich 2000 - program kulturalny 18.55 Warto wiedzieć 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Lato z radiem 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) W królestwie Liczyrzepy 23.00 (WP) Nie czekaj! (Don't Wait Up) (10/12) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Tony Britton, Nigel Havers, Dinah Sheridan, Jane How (30 min) 23.30 (WP) Cały ten jazz - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) W królestwie Liczyrzepy 09.05 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Nieznany Żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (50 min) 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Znane nieznane: Lutosławscy z Drozdowa 12.30 (WP) XX Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca - program artystyczny 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Lato z radiem 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wakacje z duchami (1) - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Wiek XX - Stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Zielone pogotowie - program poradnikowy 16.45 Tajemnica Enigmy (5) - serial fabularny 17.30 Fakty flesz 17.35 Wakacyjny niezbędnik - program poradnikowy 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Tele sport 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Lato z radiem 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Protestuję 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) W królestwie Liczyrzepy 23.00 Stan zagrożenia 23.30 Recital fortepianowy TV Bryza Szczecin 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (68) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes (5) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (30) - serial animowany 10.00 Crime Story (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) 11.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (40) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (139,140) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (69) - serial animowany, Japonia 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes (6) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (31) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (41) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 Crime Story (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (141,142) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Złowieszcze sny (A Dream of Murder) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Katie Boyer, Gerald McRaney, Jeremy Renner, Shelley Fabares (92 min) (powt.) 22.45 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (That 70's Show) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. Topher Grace, Mila Kunis, Ashton Kutcher (30 min) 23.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.25 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min) 00.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 01.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 02.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Zakończenie programu TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (68) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes (5) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (30) - serial animowany 10.00 Crime Story (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) 11.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (40) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (139,140) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program lokalny 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes (6) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (31) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (41) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 Informacje TV-51 i Sport 18.00 Crime Story (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (141,142) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Złowieszcze sny (A Dream of Murder) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Katie Boyer, Gerald McRaney, Jeremy Renner, Shelley Fabares (92 min) (powt.) 22.45 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (That 70's Show) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. Topher Grace, Mila Kunis, Ashton Kutcher (30 min) 23.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.25 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min) 00.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 01.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 02.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Informacje TV-51 i Sport (powt.) 03.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 08.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Słonie 09.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 10.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 11.00 (P) Lwy - droga do wolności 12.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Śmierdzący kot 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Bez pieniędzy nie ma miodu Kevi 13.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 13.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Australia - Queensland 14.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 15.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 15.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Afrykańska waga ciężka 16.00 (P) Dobry pies 17.00 (P) Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Tasmania 19.00 (P) Akwanauci 19.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 20.00 (P) Zwierzęta od A to Z 21.00 (P) Na ratunek! 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin 23.00 (P) Wielka parada zwierząt: Spotkanie ze słoniami 23.30 (P) Wielka parada zwierząt: Hipopotamy i nosorożce 00.00 (P) Szkoła weterynaryjna 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVK Ostrowiec 08.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 08.25 Skąpani w ogniu - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1963, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Irena Laskowska, Aleksander Fogiel (88 min) 09.55 Reportaż 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Niesnaska - filmy dla dzieci 11.05 Podróżnicy - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Podróże ze sztuką - serial popularnonaukowy 12.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 13.05 Bitwa o San Pietro - film dokumentalny, USA 13.45 Nad Soliną 14.05 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 16.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Studio Infor 17.20 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 17.35 Szary - film dokumentalny 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na ziemi - serial krajoznawczy 19.10 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 19.30 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.55 Niezwykłe sporty 20.00 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 20.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 21.15 Jazz w muzeum - magazyn muzyczny 22.15 Jak pomóc polskiej biedzie - program publicystyczny 22.35 Bez chowania głowy w piasek - reportaż Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Bizancjum: Niebo na Ziemi 09.55 (P) Calineczka 10.50 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Garstka 11.45 (P) Tajemnice historii: Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 12.40 (P) Tajemnice Chin: Wielki Mur Chiński 13.30 (P) Tajemnice Chin: Tajemnice Wschodu: Zaginione miasto Szang 14.25 (P) Tajemnice Chin: Zaginiony skarb z doliny Jangcy 15.15 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Brudne czyny 15.40 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Zaginięcie Helle Crafts 16.10 (P) Połączenia: Sprzężenie zwrotne 17.05 (P) Świat według Anny Walker 17.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 18.00 (P) Widok z klatki 19.00 (P) Obrazy Afryki Południowej 19.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 20.00 (P) Stulecie odkryć: Tajemnice wszechświata (Część 2) 21.00 (P) Egipt: Chaos i królowie 22.00 (P) Mity ludzkości: Wielki potop 23.00 (P) Wojna na Pacyfiku: Kwai 00.00 (P) Bizancjum: Niebo na Ziemi 01.00 (P) Obrazy Afryki Południowej 01.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 02.00 (P) Widok z klatki 03.00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Jednopokojowe mieszkanie (The Bed-Sitting Room) - komedia SF, W. Bryt. 1968, reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Rita Tushingham, Ralph Richardson, Peter Cook, Dudley Moore (88 min) 16.00 Sięgając gwiazd (Hryere enn himmelen/Beyond the Sky) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1993, reż. Berit Nesheim, wyk. Inger Lise Winjevoll, Harriet Andersson, Arne Willy Granli Johnsen, Brigitte Victoria Svendsen (90 min) 18.00 Lekcja miłości (A Lesson in Love) - dramat obczajowy, Szwecja 1954, reż. Ingmar Bergman, wyk. Gunnar Bjornstrand, Eva Dahlbeck, Yvonne Lombard, Harriet Andersson (95 min) 20.00 Levi i Goliat (Levy et Goliath) - komedia, Francja 1987, reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Michel Boujenah, Richard Anconina, Jean-Claude Brialy, Souad Amidou (97 min) 22.00 Widmo śmierci (Un delitto poco comune/Off Balance) - thriller, Włochy/W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Michael York, Donald Pleasence, Edwige Fenech, Mapi Galan (90 min) 00.00 Wetherby - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1985, reż.David Hare, wyk. Vanessa Redgrave, Ian Holm, Judi Dench, Suzanna Hamilton (100 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Ostrowiec z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2000 roku